Generally, computing systems that make use of co-processor devices to perform computation in parallel with central processing units are known. For example, a host computing system may implement a co-processor device to perform computations while the host computing system performs other information processing and/or management functions in order to reduce the processing load on the host computing system. In some instances, co-processor devices may be configured to perform specific types of processing. For example, graphics and/or sound cards (i.e., peripheral devices) may be provided within a host computing system to perform audio and/or video processing, thereby freeing the central processor(s) of the host computing system from having to perform these tasks.
Within the field of seismic earth modeling, host computing systems and co-processor devices have been configured such that certain types of calculations made in determining information related to a seismic volume of interest are performed on the co-processor devices. Such co-processor devices may be specifically tailored to perform the requisite calculations, which may enhance the efficiency of the calculations (e.g., with time-savings, etc.). However, in such conventional configurations, bottlenecks in the processing of information on the co-processor devices may be formed by the need for communication of information between the host computing systems and the co-processor devices, and/or within the co-processor devices themselves.